Brother Dearest, Sister Dearest
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: Junior loves Minnie like a brother. Minnie loves Junior like a lover. Both of their feelings are like oil and water, destiny too cruel to bond these two. And yet, in the midst of suffering, Junior finds love, a very, very unforbidden love. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMERS: These characters belong to Bleedman and they are NOT MINE.**_

_**Pairing: One sided Minnie Mandy, GrimxJunior**_

_**I might make it into a lemon if I have the time. Holidays are coming, which means part-time job=no time for fics.**_

_**And now, bon appetit! **_

Junior was sprawled on his bed, his mismatched eyes lazily looking out at the window. Being flesh and blood was tough. First, he felt hunger, the need to fill up his empty stomach is always there and he had to snoop around the kitchen to get snacks during midnight. Second, he felt pain, being hit by your own sister when she's in a foul mood did not felt as painful as it was when he was all bones. He even had to get fixed up by his father what with all the flesh wounds and cuts. Let's not forget, being a fleshy also means possessing a feeling called "desire", or in Junior's case, "lustful desires".

Junior blinked and yawned lazily, eyes starting to trail back to his room, his collections, his basketball….his sister. Minnie Mandy, a sister so dear that she sacrificed her life to save her beloved brother who loathed her like the person she was. Alas, that was before they celebrated Halloween in Halloween Town. How amazing that one tiny event such as Halloween could change both siblings' lives for the better. How it changed them, well that is a story to be told next time…

Minnie Mandy, daughter of death itself was a prodigy, a famous dancer, an actress, a being so perfect that all of Hell adore her. Yes, you should know by now as to why Junior loathed his sister so much. Junior, on the other hand was a no-good death reaper. He was spineless, easily scared, hot-tempered and had no skills that could be deemed same level as his sister. He was a laughing stock of Hell. To summarise it all, their relationship was down the gutter.

As for the present, they had been more…attached to each other, especially Minnie. According to Nergal (Junior's uncle's dad), Minnie had always looked at Junior in a light that was far beyond brother-sister relationship. She wanted Junior, she desired him as a lover. Alas, not every feeling is returned, for Junior already had a crush. Nevertheless, he still treated Minnie with care and allowed her to cling onto him even when it's unnecessary. Junior loved Minnie, and will always do as a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh brother dearest, where hast thou been? Searched thee did but thy was nowhere to be found." Minnie cooed softly with worried-looking eyes. They were having a stroll in the garden but along the way they were somehow… separated.

Here he was, the little prince of death, sitting on the rotten meadow accompanied by tombstones. Junior's hood was lowered and he had a distant look in his mismatched eyes. Junior sighed, failing to notice his sister's presence.

Minnie, washed all over with worry slowly approached the teen in daze…and kissed him. It brought Junior back into reality and it made him flushed. A kiss so tender and innocent, yet full of passion. Junior released at once, feeling the heat rising up his fleshed cheeks. Scooted away, far away, toward a tombstone and far from little princess death.

"M-Minnie! You scared me!" Junior stuttered half-true. It would be a lie if he said he did not realise Minnie for they had been aware of each other's presence ever since they were aborted out of their mother's womb. She stared at him, as if deep in thoughts. Both of them stared into each other's eyes (or eye in Junior's case). It felt like a millennium when both actually snapped back to senses when a loud crash made its way into their cochlea.

Junior flinched, a cold shiver he felt. A very, very disturbing feeling lurking deep inside in his capsule called "heart". "Brother dearest, a feeling so ugly that mine heart hath felt! What ever that is happening in our home? Let us be haste, for we have no time to spare!" Minnie felt it too, and she broke into a cold sweat.

Yes, something deep, dark and ugly had caused a ruckus. A ruckus so loud and destructive that even the undead hid tightly inside their a word, Junior grabbed Minnie's hand and transformed into his nergal self. As fast as the wind could take him, he dashed his way back to the castle, their home,silently praying that nothing ugly happened.

Strange enough, the wind blew with caution and the water was at still as it can be. Minnie was put down from Junior's back, her ebony eye glimmering. Anything could happen among the ruckus, and this is one of the many happenings that turned Junior and Minnie's afterlife...for the worse. (Or better, who knows?)


End file.
